Super Smash Bros Oneshots
by Mable
Summary: One-hundred SSBB one-shots that range from any Genres to any characters. Rated T but not all one-shots are T rated.
1. Peach and Pikpik: The joys of baking

Mable: So this will be just one huge fic made from many one-shots. Not all will be romance but many will be. Enjoy!

_**The joys of baking**_

Friendship/humor

Peach sighed, everyone was so busy recently that she never had anyone to talk to. She now just spent her time in the kitchen, baking all day just to get a complement from a few people then alone once again. Back at the castle, Toads were everywhere, always wanting to chat, complement, and share ideas. Also Daisy was always a phone call away; she would talk your ear off for hours about sports, boys, weather, holidays coming up, and her opinion on everybody at the Smash mansion, anything.

Since Master Hand said calls weren't permitted past two minutes long and Peach couldn't go visit her castle, she had become lonely, only wanting a little friendship with anybody. Zelda was always too busy with Marth, Link, and the others to even glance at Peach. Samus was always to herself, doing whatever Samus did during her spare times. Jigglypuff… as much time as she spent writing MK + J In her notebook over and over again, you wouldn't think she would have time for anything else.

Even Mario was busier more, running around with Luigi and Yoshi. Just the other day Peach asked him if he wanted to do something with her, his answer? "No I'm-a busy."

With this Peach crossed her arms, "Everybody can't Always be busy." That's when Pikpik walked into the kitchen, no IPod, no Olimar (not that it mattered to Pikpik if Olimar was there), just herself. The leaf sash that went over her left shoulder and a little below her right arm was loose and not weighed down, Pikpik hadn't been pick pocketing the others today either. "Very unlike Pikpik, VERY unlike Pikpik." Suddenly a solution popped into Peach's head, "She must be lonely like I am!" she crouched to Pikpik's level, "Do you know how to bake." "Pik, piky pik piko. (No, and I don't plan on it.)" Peach giggled, "I glad you want me to teach you." She picked the small, confused, Pikmin up and placed her on the counter.

"Now what would you like to make first?" "(I'd like you to let me down now.)" "How about a chocolate cake?" "(No.)" "I knew you'd like to make one!" "(What?)" Peach got out a bowl, "Okay, first we put in the cake mix." She dumped the brown powder into the bowl before walking over to the refrigerator, "Now we put in three eggs." She gave one of the eggs to Pikpik, "Now we just tap it on the rim until it's cracked, then we gently help it open and put the egg inside the bowl." Peach showed Pikpik physically, which Pikpik repeated. Until Peach accidently lost her grip on the third egg and it smashed open on the floor.

Peach, of course, laughed it off and went to get the Canola oil. Pikpik made an escape attempt, which sadly, didn't succeed. Peach pulled out a measuring cup, "Now we need a cup of this Canola oil." Peach tried to unscrew the cap, it didn't come off. "That's funny." Peach ran it under some hot water then tried again, it still didn't come off. Peach finally got the lid off, only to pour oil all over the floor, "Umm I can clean that easily." Peach giggled as she stirred the mixture. Pikpik just rolled her eyes until noticing something, "(Peach! Wait! The oil!)" Of course Peach didn't understand Pikpik at all and just walked towards the stove.

The next chains of events were extremely dramatic.

Peach slipped on the oil, threw the mixture into the air, the mix hit the ceiling fan, the ceiling fan threw the mix everywhere.

She gasped, "Wh-What have I done?! Master Hand is going to be furious! I'm such a-" Laughter stopped her; Pikpik had found the whole incident insanely funny and was laughing at the distressed Peach. But to Peach it was nice for a change, a friend, "(Maybe tomorrow we'll make cookies or something.)" Pikpik said while walking off.

Peach smiled, "Well, guess I'm not THAT lonely." Suddenly Lucario ran in and started licking the walls, "CHOCOLATE!!!" Peach then had her turn to laugh.

* * *

Mable: One down, ninety-nine to go. I hope you enjoyed this! Please review.


	2. Zelda and Marth: Moving on

Mable: Okay, this my first fic of this kind… Never have done a Marth/Zelda before. It was a request and I would like to point out that I do take request. Couples, themes, I'll try my best. I don't own SSBB, Enjoy!

_**  
Moving on**_

Romance/Hurt/comfort

Footsteps echoed through the empty library, nobody there but the elvin princess herself. "Link." Yes him, the one that had caused the stray tears from same princess. The memory was fresh in her mind.

_  
__Flashback_

"_Hey Zelda." Link whispered as he approached Zelda in the garden. He had asked her to come, alone, nobody else, to one of the most beautiful romantic spots. Zelda was sure she knew what Link was going to say, she had been waiting for so long to here him say it._

"_Yes Link?" "Well I heard a few people saying that you liked me…." Zelda blushed lightly, this is what she wanted. A small smile was on her lips, "Yes Link, I…" "Zelda I love somebody else." Zelda's eyes widened and she looked horrified, "Wh-What?" Link just turned and walked away, after shattering the dreams of Zelda._

_End of Flashback_

Zelda tried to stop the tears from once again reappearing, "How could he love someone else?" Thinking about it made it even worst. Midna, Ilia, Malon…. Link had many chances of love with many other people.

The princess of light ran her hand over dusty old books, not read by many people. Roy, Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Lucario, and herself were the only ones who seemed to always be in the middle of a book. Everyone else read from time to time but wouldn't stop what they were doing just to…

The library door opened and somebody walked in, Zelda hoped it wasn't Link. Thankfully, it wasn't, "Hey Zelda are you okay? I heard that you were crying." Zelda nodded, "I'm fine Marth." "What happened?" Zelda shook her, "Link told me that he loves somebody else." She burst into tears again while falling to her knees, "I thought all those times he was with me he was in love with me he just thought of me as his friend. The entire time he loved someone else!"

Marth kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Zelda, "Link probably DOES love you Z. He just said he loves somebody else because he's to shy to admit that he loves you yet." Zelda nodded, pressing closer to him, before now he seemed like just a friend but now he felt like her guardian angel. Marth helped her to her feet, "So Link probably is just…" "No." Marth looked confused, "What?" "I don't want to spend the rest of my life waiting for Link to love me."

Marth nodded, "Zelda, maybe tomorrow we could go get dinner or something." Zelda smiled, "I would love that."

* * *

Mable: Okay, one-shot two completed. Remember I will take requests and please review. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Olimar, Sonic, and Samus: Why follow him

Mable: I've been having really bad computer troubles, glad to FINALLY get this up… (planned to do one a day, guess that didn't work.) Anyway, I don't own Super Smash Bros.

_**

* * *

  
Why follow him**_

_Romance_

Samus looked towards Olimar, "I didn't hear you." Olimar sighed, "I said it's so hard to have to go collect all of the Pikmin after he comes by." Samus looked over to where the Pikmin were all crowding around the blue hedgehog, all circling him while he leaned against the tree. Sonic was always so carefree, so relaxed, never had a real care in the world. This annoyed Olimar to no end, for he was always worrying. Worrying if the Pikmin were okay, worrying if the Pikmin got lost, worrying if his suit would mess up, worrying about his family back on Hocotate, but lately, worrying if Sonic was going to get the Pikmin into bad situations.

"Knowing Sonic he's going to go run into the middle of some forest, followed by the Pikmin, and leave them there." Olimar whinned, walking over to the blue hedgehog to round up the Pikmin. Of course the Pikmin left with Olimar, he was their leader, their father, their only guildence. They usally always followed him everywhere, except when Sonic went by. Then they would follow the said hedgehog anywhere until Olimar went and fetched them again, which was more like ten times a day.

Samus toyed with the idea of going to ask the hedgehog, ask why they followed him. Was it color? Did his speed amaze them? What drove them to leave the safety of their leader to follow a carefree guy who never seemed to notice they were there? She walked over to the tree, "Sonic?" He opened his green eyes suddenly, "Oh, hey Sames." "Samus." "I know your name is Samus, I just like calling you Sames." Samus sighed, "Whatever, just…. I was wondering something." He stopped leaning on the tree, "Yeah?"

She turned her back to him, "Why do they follow you?" "Why does who follow me?" "The Pikmin." Sonic shrugged, "I'm not sure, I never really wondered about it before." Sonic started to walk off, "Well, see you later Sames." Then he was gone, just a blue blur speeding off.

Samus smiled, _Why follow him_, "Because wherever he goes, freedom follows."

* * *

_**Mable: Light, quick, simple, short, just something I threw together in a few minutes time.**_


	4. Pikachu and Ganondorf: Carsick on the fa

Mable: Sorry this took me so long to put up. This chapter is dedicated to Meowth's Toon Dragon, I probably wouldn't have been able to get back to writing this if it wasn't to him. As usual I don't own Super Smash Bros, Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Carsick on the Fast Lane**_

_Friendship/Humor_

Pikachu sighed, it was one o'clock and he was bored out of his mind. No brawls today, no holidays to prepare for, even half of the others were gone. Pichu, his little sister, was even gone and loved spending time with her. His mind seemed to fog over from boredom, only thing he could do was eat and he had already done that. The large lunch he ate had only taken about fifteen minutes out of his time. Pikachu sighed; frustrated from nothing to do and the translator around his neck which was irritating him.

The electric mouse got down from the couch and started to walk around the mansion, somebody had to be here… Other than the Pokemon Trainer, Red, who Pikachu was secretly afraid of. Pikachu was a Pokemon, Red was a Pokemon Trainer with experience to catching Pokemon, It added up why the two never got along really well. After a few minutes of walking, Pikachu found himself outside the front door in overcast light, "I bet it's going to rain soon, at least it won't stay seven million degrees any longer."

That's when he heard someone walking by angrily, "I'm the lord of Darkness, why am I the one who has to go to the damn laundry mat? Master Hand can be such a-" "Hey Ganondorf!" Ganondorf growled lightly, "And I didn't think this could get worse, what do you want rat?" Pikachu smiled, "So you're going to the laundry mat?" the electric mouse asked, "Could I come?" "I'd prefer no-" Peach leaned out the window upstairs, "If you're not taking Pikachu then would you mind taking Yoshi to the doctor?"

Ganondorf opened the driver's door of the mansion's car and jumped in, "Get in the car." Pikachu smiled and jumped in the passenger seat, "Let's roll." What Pikachu didn't know was Ganondorf had, let's say, a 'lead foot'. The car immediately took off and shot up to eight miles an hour, swerving down the curvy road to the city, small bumps shaking the entire car. "Could we slow down?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"That's not even…" A wave of motion sickness washed over the electric mouse, "G-Ganondorf…" Ganondorf turned a sharp corner, throwing Pikachu against the passenger door, "Ganondorf, pull over…" the evil king glanced over in time to catch Pikachu turn greenish. Ganondorf jumped onto the brake when Pikachu's red cheeks bulged, but it was too late. Warm liquid poured from Pikachu's mouth onto him, disgusting texture of half digested food that Pikachu had overate.

The small yellow mouse laid back on the seat, now regretting to things. One: Eating his lunch, extras, AND Luigi's lunch, and two: Riding with Ganondorf. Ganondorf pretended not to smell the disgusting stench from his clothes, "Thank the goddesses I'm going to the laundry mat."

* * *

Mable: Hope you enjoyed, I'm working on the next fic and it should be up soon!


	5. Jigglypuff, MK, and ?: Not his Girl

_Mable: This was kind of rushed but I've been planning this one-shot in secret for a while… I don't own Super Smash Bros, Enjoy!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Not his Girl**_

_Romance/Angst_

The spotlights still glowed down on the stadium, even though there wasn't a match going on. The Smashers were all eating dinner around this time, or at least most of them, the rest were doing things in their rooms. Not Jigglypuff though, she was standing under the spotlights getting ready to sing. She loved singing yet never had an audience for the rumor that tore her apart, how could everyone believe that her songs put people to sleep?

Yes, she could put people to sleep if she wanted to but if she sung normally it was that, normal. Jigglypuff had been practicing so long for someone to listen to her beautiful voice; the voice was wasted every Monday and Friday nights on an empty audience. She didn't care, she was practicing for Meta Knight anyway. It was her secret that she didn't tell anyone, Jigglypuff had been in love with Meta Knight ever since she had first met him.

He was the reason she sung.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
but I'm not that girl_

In Jigglypuff's mind being able to be with Meta Knight was a distant dream, just a distant fantasy. He had so many people who respected him, she was the worst fighter, he had fans and friends, she found herself hated by many, he had someone who was in love with him, and she had nobody. She had to remember this or she might have thought she had a chance, ending up doing something that would end her even more hated by the others.

Jigglypuff had to try to forget her feelings.

_Don't dream too far  
don't lose sight of who you are  
don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Yet the fantasies were so hard to forget, fantasies of him confessing that he loved her too. Fantasies of getting married, having children together, of hearing him tell her he wouldn't leave her, of Meta Knight. Fantasies of waking up to see him by her side and feeling him caresses her, of hearing him say her name with love. All these fantasies that she couldn't get to hopeful over, or crystal tears would fall from her emerald green eyes when she realized the truth.

Fantasies were just fantasies.

_Every so often we long to steal  
to the land of what-might-have-been  
but that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
when reality sets back in_

Besides how much of a failure she believed she was, she knew someone else was closer to him. Her name was Fumu and Meta Knight had written to her once or twice, Kirby liked her like his mother, King Dedede said she was always with Meta Knight. Not only her personality but Fumu was pretty, thin with beautiful eyes and long blond hair, a better catch. Jigglypuff loved to read but this girl read much more than her, Jigglypuff gets through a book in a week that takes Fumu two days, she was smarter. Meta Knight favored Intelligence.

Meta Knight favored Fumu.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
she who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
that's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

Now as she entered the final verse of her song she sighed, soon Jigglypuff would be up in her room alone. Thinking of spending another night alone without anyone to talk to or anything to do felt like a death sentence, a death sentence that had many thoughts that all surrounded Meta Knight. Jigglypuff would wish on every star she could see that she could be loved, but the more she did the less she seemed to have anybody who cared. Another series of days would go by where he wouldn't know.

Nobody would ever love Jigglypuff.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

Now was the time she had to say it, nobody would here her anyway. Jigglypuff collected her courage together, "I love you Meta Knight!" even though it echoed through the stadium, Meta knight and the people who loathed her didn't hear. The scream made her feel much better and now she was anxious to go upstairs and finish the book she was reading before anyone else, there was always a small chance Meta Knight loved her.

As soon as she was gone an unseen figure in the audience stood, "Jigglypuff…" The whole show had affected him emotionally, "I should've known…" he choked on a sob as he tried to hold it back, "I was a idiot to think otherwise." With that Lucario ran out of the stadium with a broken heart.

_

* * *

_

_Mable: A small surprise at the end, I hope you enjoyed. Remember, I take one-shot requests if anyone has any._


	6. Samus, Pikachu, and Sonic: Helping Hands

**Mable: I think I'm over my writers block! This was a request from GalexiatheChao, somehow I just boom wrote it! It's short from my writer's block yes, but I hope this will help my work past it. It's also dedicated to Meowth's Toon Dragon who's been supportive through the times when I can't write. I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl, Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Helping Hand**_

_Romance/friendship/humor_

"I was once dared by Knuckles to either kiss Amy Rose or tell Eggman I loved him. So I decided to just give Amy a small kiss, more like a peck on the lips. So I go to her house and knock on the door. When she opened I just quickly kissed her and planed to run. She jumped on me and the next thing I knew we were kissing for ten seconds before I ended up running. It was weird…" Sonic felt the light blush on his cheeks while Samus nodded at him, "Why are you telling me this again?" Sonic cocked his head to the side, "Don't you remember, the bet we had?"

Now the bounty hunter remembered. A while back the two were bored and made a bet; whoever stole Meta Knight's cape while he was sleeping won. The loser had to tell a deep dark secret to the winner, "You know I wanted a good secret, one I could blackmail you with." Samus said jokingly with a small smile, Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously, "You CAN blackmail me with that." Then he stretched, "Well I'm going to go for a run." Samus went back to work before turning back, "One more thing." Sonic paused at the door, "Watch your lips lover boy." Sonic blushed and ran off.

Samus turned back to her damaged suit, "Now, let's see." After the nasty fight with Meta Knight, which coincidently happened because she stole his cape, her suit's arm fell off, which Meta Knight apologized for. It was easy to reattach the part it just took many different tools which she had to keep stopping and grabbing, losing her place each time. The door opened and someone ran in, "Samus! I need you to protect me!" He slammed the door shut with his tail and jumped on the table where Samus' suit was laid out. The blonde looked at him in confusion, "What did you do?"

Pikachu looked horrified and sounded psychotic, "I was bored, that's all. I decided to listen to music, that's all. I just wanted to borrow it, that's all." Samus pet his head, "Calm down Pika, you're sounding a little insane." Pikachu shrieked, "Insane? I'm dead! I broke Pikpik's IPod and she chased me with Ness' baseball bat! She's the one who's insane!" The bounty hunter shrugged, "Well… I COULD use a little help. Mind handing me tools?" The mouse Pokemon shrugged, "Just tell me where." Samus started to work on her suit, "There's a box of bolts under my bed, it you could grab me a few."

Pikachu jumped down and ran over to the bed, sure enough there was a box underneath it, "Three?" "Yes." He held them in his small yellow hands and carried them over to her, she took them, "Thanks. Now there's something that looks like a three inch long silver bar, it should be on the bed." The electric mouse grabbed it, "This right?" "Yes." He carried it back, "So… other than this, what's up?" Samus smiled, "Apparently Sonic and someone named Amy kissed." Pikachu nodded, and then suddenly his brown eyes widened, "I have an idea that sound crazy enough to work…." He stared into space before looking at Samus who was pointing, "There's a small input circuit on the nightstand… It's orange you can't miss it."

Pikachu nodded and scurried over to the nightstand where he got the piece, on his way back he dropped it, "She's coming…" He said quietly which caused Samus to give him a weird look, "How do you know?" Brown eyes shifted, "Her scent, she always smells like flowers and that weird disinfectant Olimar sprays all over his room…. Then plan must go into action!" He ran and waited at the door until there was an angry knock, "(I know you're in there!)" Her 'pik's were only understood by Pikachu who threw open the door. He grabbed her and gently kissed her, they stayed that way for eight seconds until she threw him off, "(Get off me rodent! No stalling, time to die!)"

Pikachu screamed, "It didn't work!" with that he ran off being chased, Samus shook her head as she put the last piece together on her now fixed suit.

**

* * *

**

**Mable: Short, a little Sonamy, getting me away from this writer's block. Please, I'd love to hear any more requests!**


	7. Olimar and Pikpik: Nightmare

**Mable: Here I am, after such a long time. I didn't mean to wait so long to put this up... I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl. **

* * *

_**Nightmare**_

_Horror/Hurt/Comfort_

Olimar was kicked to the ground, "Disgusting!" The shadowy figure above him pulled a sharp knife from the sheath that rested at his hip as he rolled the Hocotatian over. Suddenly he stabbed into the thick suit that Olimar wore and cut downward until there was a gaping hole. He started slicing across the chest in psychotic designs, mostly Xs that cut deep into the skin. Olimar shrieked and tried to pull away, the figure was too powerful, "Stop! What have I even done to you!" The Shadowy figure smirked and stopped cutting the crosses. With one swift movement he stabbed the knife into Olimar's right palm, then his left.

Blood poured from the damaged gloves and the wounded chest, but the figure wasn't nearly finished. He cut down the arms from the hands to the chest and Olimar made another cry, a much weaker one this time. Then the knife was stabbed into each of his legs, a few inches above the knees on the thighs, "Do you want to die?" Olimar weakly shook his head and the figure chuckled darkly, "Too bad." He stood and brought his foot down to stomp the dome around Olimar's head. It cracked and his precious air was taken from him and his lungs were filled with poisonous oxygen.

There was a whimper from the closet as Olimar coughed a little before succumbing. The shadowy figure started towards the closet with the bloody knife, "You're next." He threw the door open and reached inside, grabbing Pikpik by her torso and throwing her down to the ground beside Olimar. She pushed herself up and whimpered at the sight of the body. "Pik… Piko. (Olimar… Father.)" Tears formed in her eyes and formed small streams down her red cheeks. Pikpik turned to look at the murderer and gasped as the knife was plunged at her. Her hands shot up in defense an she screamed…

…

Then Pikpik opened her eyes in shock and looked around ready to defend herself from the murderer. Instead there wasn't anyone else in the room but Olimar who wasn't dead. He was in his bed asleep, not aware of the panic the Pikmin of his had been facing. Pikpik was in her bed, the one that was made for her when she refused to sleep in the onion, with the covers pushed down to the foot of the bed. With a small sigh of relief Pikpik pulled the covers back up and laid down in her bed. Only a dream, it was only a nightmare.

However, as Pikpik started remembering the dream clearer she felt something strange inside her. The tears reappeared as she realized what she had called Olimar. Pikpik never showed anyone respect, especially the Hocotatian. A much different Pikmin from the others who called him and treated him like the leader of them, but she never said leader. She said father. She had thought of him as her parent, which he basically was since he was part of the process to create her and since he watched over her.

With a groan and a frustrated, "(Why?)" Pikpik climbed out of bed and tripped over to Olimar's bed where she climbed under the covers. She knew she'd regret this in the morning when her dignity was shattered and her head was hurting. Under the covers Pikpik felt a little better and slid closer to Olimar who didn't notice her presence, the nightmare slipped away from her mind, "(I love you Father.)" Pikpik whispered, but she wouldn't tell this to his face.

As for Olimar, when morning came around he wouldn't tell her that her screaming woke him up, he wouldn't say he heard her.

* * *

**Mable: Not exactly really gore filled, but scary enough that it's horror. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
